Untitled Zina and the Vivid Crew sequel
An untitled sequel to the 2004 film Zina and the Vivid Crew is an upcoming American animated comic science fiction film produced by Gingo Animation and O Entertainment. It is set for a release on November 17, 2023 by Universal Pictures. Cast *Sarah Silverman as Zina *Richard Kind as Zipper *Hank Azaria as Tab *Drew Barrymore as Susie *Christopher Lloyd as Rebel *Molly Shannon as Mom *Steve Oedekerk as Voop Production Director Geo G. stated in 2005 that he was open to the idea of a sequel if he could come up with an idea superior to the original film: "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." Seeing as how the TV series ended in July 2009, the sequel was rumored to be scrapped. However, during an interview in October 2011, Geo G. reiterated his interest in making a sequel. "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love the film itself," said Geo G. "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Zina film, and if I can get ‘em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." Gingo Animation announced their intentions to develop a Zina sequel in March 2014. Geo G. returned to direct and write the screenplay as well as Universal Pictures also distributing. However, a year later, it was confirmed that production of the film has been stopped due to Gingo shifting focus on the production of Imagimals. In September 2018, it was revealed that production of the film resumed after production troubles with Steve Oedekerk returning to produce the film. On December 18, 2018, it was revealed that voice recording for the film will start at the beginning of 2019. It was also confirmed in the same month that the film will be traditionally animated along with combined computer-animated elements, making the sequel the first traditionally animated film by Gingo since The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009. Geo G. also noted that the combination of traditional and computer animation is very expensive based on a tweet he made on Twitter in January 2019. On March 23, 2019, Universal scheduled the film for a release on December 20, 2023. On March 25, 2019, it was announced that Silverman, Kind, Azaria, Barrymore, and Lloyd would all reprise their roles. On April 2, 2019, Geo G. stated that the film will be produced on an estimated budget around $175 million, making the film the most expensive traditional animated film of all time. On July 28, 2019, the film was moved forward to November 17, 2023 to avoid competition with Avatar 3. Release The untitled Zina sequel is scheduled to be released on November 17, 2023, by Universal Pictures. Category:Upcoming films Category:2023 Category:2020s Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Zina and the Vivid Crew Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:Sequel films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films set in the future Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films